Yugioh 5D's Zakara chronicles
by scooter619
Summary: It has been two years since the defeat of the dark signers peace has been retained Satellite and Neo domino are connected but will the peace be retained or is something evil headed. chapter 3 Truth of existence is up
1. Speed of the king

Speed of the king

_18 months have passed since Rex Godwin was defeated and so far peace has been retained the daedelus bridge has been finished. A year has passed since the world duel championships and Jack Atlus regained the title of king from Yusei Fudo._

The master of ceremonies stepped onto the stage microphone in hand and he started to speak to the packed audience.

"Everybody listen!" he declared. "Today we have a very special riding duel for the title of king!" "up first the undefeated challenger the menacing machine Darc."

A tall boy around 18 years old with medium length white hair with a very long fringe folding over one eye drove out on a grey and white D-wheel.

"does this guy come up with ridiculous nicknames for everyone." Thought Darc

"And now for the king himself satellites fortune meister Jack Atlus!" the MC declared at the top of his lungs and out of the tunnel on a white D-wheel with a large ring around the seat was a man around 20ish wearing a pure whit costume and bleach blonde hair.

"guess he does" Darc thought again. Jack Atlas drove up on his wheel of fortune D-wheel and lined up beside the "menacing machine."

"This shouldn't be too difficult" Jack thought to himself. "I've seen the likes of this one before undefeated against the small frys but has he beaten the like of Yusei or Crow in a riding duel no has he been someone like Aki in a ground duel no he may be a good duelist great even but he is not in my league still i should show some respect." Jack turned ready to wish his opponent luck but got nothing but a cold stare "like I thought typical greenhorn no respect." Jack's thoughts were very ironic as he was probably the most disrespectful duelist's of all time prior to the dark signers appearance. The crowd started to count down before the riding duel began.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"speed world activated auto pilot standing by" said the automated system from the two D-wheels.

Jack vs. Darc

"I'll start" cried Jack drawing a card from his deck. "first I summon medium piece golem (1600 atk) with two face downs and end my turn." A large humanoid man made of stone appeared on the field and behind him two reversed cards.

Darc drew a card. "I summon Gundam Dynames (1600 atk) in attack mode now I attack and Dynames can attack directly given he only uses half his points. Darc's large brown and white robot took the large sniper from its back and fired.

"Go my trap Half or Nothing now-"started Jack

"I know end my battle phase or half my monsters attack points well i'll half 'em again. " Darc interjected

Jack (7600 lp) (2spc)Darc (8000 lp) (3spc)

"I guess I'll end here then." Said Darc shrugging.

"Playing one card in a turn is risky are you sure you want to end. " Jack mocked

"Just draw!" yelled Darc. Jack obeyed. Jack eyed the card he had just drawn.

"First I play the speed spell count up which allows me to discard cards from my hand and add 2 speed counters for every one discarded. Jack sent two cards from his hand to the graveyard

"Now I play my speed spell-speed fusion fusing my medium piece golem on the field and my big piece golem in my hand to summon." Jack paused for dramatic effect "Multiple piece golem!" a giant humanoid made of stone with no distinguishable face appeared on the field. (2600 atk) "Now my golem attacks Gundam Dynames!"

Jack (7400 lp) (6spc)Darc (7000 lp) (2spc)

"I'll end and hope you have some form of counter." Jack shouted in the same mocking tone he had used before.

Darc drew a card and for the first time since the he had came out the tunnel a smile came across his face.

"I play my svms-01 union flag in defence mod and end my turn." A large pink robot with propellers and a long pistol appeared crouching on the field arms folded. (300 def)

Jack made a draw then simply said.

"Attack golem." And the hulking giant struck the robot however it was still standing in front of a smirking Darc who cried.

Jack (7400 lp) (7spc)Darc (7000 lp) (3spc)

"Union flag cannot be destroyed by monsters which have over eighteen hundred attack points." Jack simply ended his turn and Darc made a draw.

"Now I play my speed spell angel baton I assume a pro duelist like yourself knows it lets me draw 2 cards then discard one right?" Jack nodded as Darc made his draws then sent one card to his graveyard from his hand. "Now i play speed spell summon speeder which lets me special summon one level 4 or lower monster from my hand and I choose my gundam virtue the largest robot of all now appeared on the field it was grey and white with rockets on its shoulders and an arm cannon. "now before I make my final move I'll play my speed spell-gundam armour to activate it I need to surrender all my speed counters but it's worth it cause now I can play my equip spell cards without losing 2000 lp as long as I have a gundam monster on the field." "If you thought that was it for my turn well you would be wrong Jack cause I'm playing another angel baton." Darc drew two cards as Jack cried.

"Drawing cards hoping to get lucky won't win you the duel Darc!" Darc didn't know whether to be offended or just to laugh as he had drawn exactly what he needed.

"Looks like you were wrong cause I just drew this my GN drive tau!" a large red drill made of pure energy appeared on Darcs field. "Tau is a drive used to power gundams well sorta a replica but the main thing about this one is it's a tuner which allows me to tune it to my level 1 svms-01, and level 3 gundam virtue."

"A level six synchro summon impressive maybe you're not some low class rookie." Darc merely grunted even though the comment was what Jack would call a compliment no matter how nice he had said it Darc would never appear sociable.

"lonely heart give birth to a new being one of steel without emotion show yourself gundam exia." This monster was similar to the others blue and white but it was slimmer and less equipped as it had only a basic shield and a handgun yet it's power was far greater. (2200 atk). "Now I'll play the last card in my hand an equip spell gn sword v1 which increases a gundam monsters attack by 300 points for every monster on the field. Exias handgun was replaced by a blue lightsabreesque weapon. (exias atk 2800)

"Now exia attack." The blue and white gundam rushed ahead and slashed through multiple piece golem.

Jack (7200 lp) (8spc)Darc (7000 lp) (0spc)

Jack drew a card then flipped over his face down card "Go my revival gift"

"Wait" Darc interjected "revival gift allows you to revive a tuner from you're grave yard and it gives the opponent two revival tokens but I don't remember you having any tuners in your graveyard." Jack chuckled.

"Heh and I thought you were better than I first thought don't you remember I had to discard to cards to activate my count up?" Darc scowled he did not like being made a fool of and it angered him how the bafoons in the audience laughed alongside jack Atlas it made dark sick how these people ate up any shit there king fed them. "Now I choose to revive my dark resonator and I follow up by playing my speed spell vanquished synchron which allows me to use a monster in my graveyard to perform a synchro summon but with a major cost I lose 500 life points for each speed counter I have and my monster cannot attack this turn." Darc knew what Jack would summon because as Jack himself had said the monster was his own soul. Jack had been making his usual synchro speech but Darc was hoping he'd get to the punch line eventually he did. "synchro summon my very soul red dragon archfiend!" a large black dragon with curved horns on its head and a very wide wing span appeared on Jacks field. (3000 atk) "since I can't attack due to vanquished synchron so I'll pay my speed spell twist shot to destroy you're equip spell then I'll end my turn." "The king" decreed.

Jack (2700 lp) (9spc)Darc (7000 lp)(1spc)

Darc made a draw and he got the one card he needed. "I play my speed-spell respect draw which allows me to draw a card for each 2 speed counters we have in difference so I can draw 3." "oh and look what I drew my equip gn sword v2 so lets try this again shall we v2 is not quite as powerful as v1 see it only powers up my gundam by 400 points but it's exias effect that's quite nasty you see there are 7 sabers and exia gets a different effect depending on which one equipped so if I equip my gn sword v2 I can discard 2 cards from my hand to destroy one monster on the field so I'll destroy you're red dragon and then I'll attack with exia and one of the tokens you gave me and win this duel!" Jack took the slash from exia then he watched the token he had given Darc jump towards him ready to strike he knew he had no face downs so he did what he had to looked at the revival token and stared it down like a man the blow him him, Darc was no psychic duelist so Jack felt no physical pain but if he had it would have been nothing compared to the emotional pain he now felt having lost his title

Jack (0 lp) (10spc)final resultDarc (7000 lp) (2spc)

Darc wins

*******meanwhile in satellite*********

Kain sat in front of the TV in shock he was new to the area but even he had heard of the legendary king of neo domino Jack Atlus then again perhaps Satellites weren't as tough as people said after all Kain had been there two weeks and found no one on his level he had heard rumors about a boy around his age who lived nearby Kain hadn't heard a lot but he was told something "dark winged beasts" that was all he had asked around and was given the name of the pro duelist crow who apparently still lived in satellite yet Kain had yet to see him he had heard another name being thrown around as well for this are Yusei Fudo the former king Kain knew he may prove a challenge and felt taking on this crow may prepare him for whats to come as crow is said to be on Yusei and Jack Atlus level. Kain left his home and started to walk down the street duel disk on his right arm he would find what he looked for he swore it.

*I'm going to provide a preview for the next chapter with fic characters ocs and official 5D's characters telling us what will happen in character.

"_Moronic readers you don't deserve a preview from me just read the next damn chapter about Kain's search, crap that was preview._

Gundam Dynames

Dark

Machine/effect

level 3

atk 1600 def 1400

this monster can attack directly if it does its attack is halved until the end of the damage step.

svms-01 union flag

Dark

machine/effect

level 1

500 atk 300 def

this monster cannot be destroyed by battle by monsters with 1800 attack or more.

gn drive tau

Dark

level 2

Machine/tuner

gn sword v1

this card can only be equipped to a gundam atk by 300 for each monster on the field.

gn sword v2

this card can only be equipped to a gundam monster. increase atk by 500 points.

gundam exia

dark

level 6

machine/synchro/tuner/effect

2200atk 1400 def

?????????

The above cards were invented by my friend Bazza who does not have an account on this site at the moment creative credit goes to him.

speed spell-gundam armour

spell

reduce your speed counters to 0 you can play equip spells as long as there is a gundam monster on the field.

speed spell vanquished synchron

this card can only be activated when you have 6 or more speed counter and after activation the player takes 500 damage for each speed counter. choose one non-tuner monster in your graveyard you can perform a synchro summon with this monster by removing it from play.

.speed spell twist shot

This card can only be activated if you have 3 or more speed counters destroy one face up spell card on the field.

_The above cards were created by me and creative credit goes to me if you use them in a fic._

I think I made a mistake somewhere with the speed counters or life points that was a typo that I never noticed I'm unsure whether it's sorted or not but no worries I haven't made the mistake with any other chapters just thought it best to tell you and yeah I know how dumb I am.


	2. hero heart

chapter2. Hero heart

Darc looked out the window of his new fancy apartment overlooking neo domino he was king now and planned to make the most of it he still remembered his days in satellite scrounging for scraps and being treated like crap victimised because he was different well times had changed he lived the high life now yet Darc still wondered if the rumours of satellites improvement were true.

*****meanwhile in satellite*****

"Hey leave me alone you guys" cried out a voice Kain turned to see a little girl with long brown hair in curls wearing a green hat and a criminal marker on her left cheek being chased by a gang of thugs. Kain approached them and said calmly.

"Back off" a boy around Kain's height with messy green hair approached and asked.

"What y' gonna do if I don't huh?" Kain chuckled.

"Well I'd be left with two choose either between fight which I think I could win or a duel which I know I could win." The green haired boy activated his duel disk and Kain followed suit.

*****several minutes later*****

The green haired boy stared at Kain knowing he had been not only been defeated but humiliated. The gang cleared off and Kain approached the little girl they had tormented.

"The gang cleared off and Kain approached the little girl they had tormented.

"Hey kid you alright?" Kain asked.

"Yeah thanks mister I'm rally" upon hearing the kids voice Kain knew he was mistaken and it was in fact a boy.

"Names Kain Parsath." Kain answered.

Rally looked at this boy who was around twice his height he had spikey black hair with silver streaks, brown eyes and wore a white shirt and jeans pretty casual. However the most distinguishing thing about Kain was the mark under his right eye it was one just like Yusei's.

"So Kain I've never seen you around here." Rally said trying to analyse Kain.

"I'm new but I want be here long all I plan to do while I'm here is duel the best duelists satellite has to offer then moving to domino." Kain declared "I don't assume you know Crow or Yusei Fudo." Rally laughed and cried out "Yeah there two of my best friends." Kain considered himself lucky he had found this kid. Rally continued. "Yusei's out at the city for some work but Crow should still be at the orphanage." Kain couldn't believe it he had searched for the two great duelists for ages and Rally could find them easily.

"Could you lead me to the orphanage?" Kain asked the small boy

"Sure follow me" Rally replied.

***** one hour later*****

"Well here we are" Rally said. Kain looked at the large building it wasn't exactly what he expected it was a large shimmering silver building not worn down one bit and on each side were two statues on the right Jack Atlus trademark red dragon archfiend and on the left a large white and blue dragon with a curved nose. Kain walked towards the orphanage he could here yelling from within probably kids fighting. Kain pulled open the door and saw inside there was a man in his early 30's with his duel disk drawn yelling at an elderly nun with braided hair. The old woman responded in panic.

"I told you Crows in neo domino on a delivery." The man put his face right into the woman's and roared.

"Then you better bring him back." Kain looked at the large man he was wearing a biker jacket and was bald. Kain saw a young boy approaching him grabbing his leg to try and pull him away.

"Get off me you little brat!" the bald duelist cried.

The man effortlessly shook the boy off with a swift kick. A grown man kicking a child disgusted Kain. So in protest he walked up to the man and without any warning delivered a swift knee to the sternum. The bald man fell to one knee and cried.

"Dammit what was that for?" Kain merely activated his duel disk and asked .

"Do you accept my challenge?" The man sneered and replied.

"Fine but if I win you gotta buzz off cause it's none of your business what I've done anyway." Kain nodded.

Kain started by drawing a card.

"I summon F-hero Richard." On Kain's field appeared a large hulking man in blue armour that's helmet had bat like wings on the helmet carrying a long spear for some reason this monster always felt very familiar to Kain. (1200atk)*1 "I play two reversed cards and end my turn." The bald man sneered and made his first draw.

"Alright I summon my queens knight in attack mode." The female warrior made famous by Yugi Moto appeared sword drawn. (1600 atk) "Alright queenie take down that dragoon!" The queen dived towards F-hero Richard but fell into a portal and reappeared on the large mans field and one of Kains faced downs now revealed as negate attack went to the graveyard. "Eh lucky draw I'll get ya next time turn end." Kain drew a card.

"I summon F-hero Terra in defence mode and activate my insignia of the fallen trap." (200 def) The bald man looked puzzled but Kain planned to educate "I remove one F-hero monster in my deck from play and add exp counters to one monster on the field for every 500 atk points the monster had." Kain placed a card from his deck in his discard slot. "I removed my F-hero Kimari which has 2700 atk points so my F-hero Terra gains 5 exp counters." The bald man interrupted Kain.

"Wait a sec what do those counters even do?" The intruder questioned.

"I was about to show you I tribute Terra to limit summon my F-hero Cecil paladin." (2100atk) A tall effeminate man with long silver hair white armour a staff in his hands and a sword but it was sheathed.

"Should I destroy that knight?" Cecil asked Kain and got a nod for a reply. Cecil jumped to the air then brought his staff down on queens knight sending it to the graveyard.

"Damn!" the bald intruder cried feeling the impact of the attack.

"It's not over yet Richard attack." Kain cried and the dragoon rushed towards the opponent and rammed his spear through the bald mans chest.

Kain (8000 lp) Baldy (6300lp)

"Your move" Kain said calmly. The bald man made a draw.

"I play my silent doom to bring back queens knight in defence mode." The female poker warrior re-emerged on the intruder's field. "Now I summon my kings knight." A bearded man in gold armour appeared beside his queen counterpart. "Now thanks to my kings effect I can special summon jacks knight from my deck and now I play polymerization to summon my arcana knight joker!." A proud gold and black knight with glaring eyes carrying a broad sword replaced the poker knights.(3800 atk) "Heh I'm afraid this is gonna sting takeout F-hero Richard." Arcana knight joker swung his massive broadsword but it was Cecil that was destroyed.

"When Cecils on the field he's the only monster who can be attacked" Kain told the man who scowled and ended his turn.

Kain (6300 lp) Baldy (6300lp)

"I play the continuous spell sparring now every turn each monster on the field gains an exp counter every standby phase now I now switch my Richard to defence mode." (900 def) "Now I summon my f-hero zidane in defence mode and activate his effect by giving up 500 of his attack points I can place one exp counter on one F-hero on the field." The small blonde haired boy lost one of his two daggers and his attack was reduced to 500. "Now I activate Richards effect to remove him from play and end my turn." The spear wielding dragoon jumped to the sky and stayed there.

"Then it's my move" cried the man in the biker jacket "Attack joker and destroy zidane." The boy with the tail was destroyed with a single slash of arcana knight jokers broadsword. "Now I'll end." Kain made a draw and then started to speak. "During my standby phase Richard returns to the field and destroys one monster on the field with his jump."

"Tough luck." The bald duelist said with a chuckle "arcana knight joker can negate an effect by discarding a monster from my hand." Kain was taken aback by this and unlike arcana knight joker he didn't have a good poker face and the look on his face gave away his shock.

"Fine but Richard still returns to the field and he and you're joker gain's one exp counter each now I play my double summon which allows me to perform two normal summons this turn." Kain told the poker duelist. "Now I summon F-hero cecil dark knight who gains two exp counters since I have two F-heroes." This cecil was very different to the paladin version because his face was hidden beneath his helmet, he wore pitch black armour and carried a spear rather than a staff. (1900 atk) "Now I tribute Cecil and Richard to summon F-hero kimahri." A tall blue humanoid with blue fur and a broken horn appeared on the field carrying a large spear. (2700 atk)

"What is it with you and spears?" Kains opponent asked.

"Dunno they just feel familiar."*1 Kain responded then continued with "Now I activate my comrade of the defeated spell card which allows me to place an exp counter on an F-hero for every one of them in my graveyard so kimahri gets 6 exp counters." "I happen to know that you're jokers effect can only be activated once per turn so I activate the effect of kimahri by removing every exp counter from the field one monster on the field loses 500 attack points for each counter removed so you're arcana knight joker loses 3500 attack since I'm removing 6 from kimahri and one from joker!" Kain cried at the top of his lungs. "Now kimahri attack." The ronso charged ahead and slashed his spear through the poker warrior. Kain finished by saying "Turn end."

Kain (6300 lp) Baldy (2900lp)

Kain's opponent snarled as he made his draw where a smile came across his face.

"I play my dark factory of mass production to bring my king and queen back to my hand." The bald man then played a card that Kain knew all too well. "Now I use my own double summon so I'll normal summon king and queen again allowing me to special summon my jacks knight."

"Great here comes that joker again" thought Kain.

"Now I play my spell card royal straight." The poker duelist said with a smile. "Now I tribute my three poker knights to summon royal straight slasher!"

"Okay that I didn't expect" Kain thought to himself. The bald opponent started to speak again.

"Now I activate slashers effect to destroy all cards on your field by sending 5 monsters from levels 1 to 5 to the graveyard from my deck." Kimahri disappeared from the field and Kain saw his opponent's ace come charging at him in his grey armour. "I'll end here." The man said.

Kain (3900 lp) Baldy (2900lp)

Kain drew a card from his deck and played a face down on his field.

"Draw" the man cried lifting a card from his deck. "Best not to waste ones deck so I'll just have slasher attack and end there."

Kain (1500 lp) Baldy (2900lp)

Kain made a draw. Then declared "I summon F-hero cloud grunt." A boy with blonde hair and striking blue eyes wearing a blue tunic holding a rifle.(1400 atk) "Now I activate my trap knowledge of the veteran first I pay half my life points then I can raise one F-hero monster's exp counters to their maximum." F-hero clouds grunt's exp counters shot up to 8. "Now I tribute Cloud to limit summon F-hero Cloud first class." Cloud's attire changed to that of a black leather jacket and his rifle was replaced with a large sword. (2900 atk) Kain began to explain the effects of first class to his opponent "When first class is limit summoned I can put 3 exp counters on one F-hero monster on the field and he gains 300 attack for every exp counter on the field." Kain paused then continued revealing a card from his hand "Now I activate my second comrade of the defeated and now I have 8 F-heroes in my graveyard so Cloud now has 11 exp counters raising his attack to 6200 enough to defeat you're slasher and win the duel go Cloud use omnislash and end this!" Kain's ace jumped to the sky and did a series of slashes on Royal straight slasher depleting the unnamed opponent to zero life points.

Kain (750lp) final resultBaldy (lp)

Kain wins.

The unnamed poker duelist fell to the floor from the impact of the attack then got back up and yelled at Kain.

"Dammit no one makes a fool out of Toshiro Ano!" Toshiro made a fist and ran towards Kain. Kain effortlessly stopped the blow and kicked Toshiro so hard in the face blood gushed from his nose.

"Y-your gonna pay for this next time." Toshiro cried running out the orphanage. After Toshiro ran out the building around 50 children came out of hiding and stared directly at Kain with wonder the little boy who the poker duelist had kicked approached Kain and said.

"Wow mister your awesome thanks for saving me." Kain smiled and replied.

"No problem kid anytime." The elderly nun from before approached and asked Kain and said.

"Thank you for saving the orphans my name is Martha I take care of these children normally we don't have this kind of trouble because Jack, Crow and Yusei stop them but they couldn't be here and for that we are in your debt Mr.?"

"Parsath." He replied "But please call me Kain I'll take my leave now I'm afraid that the reason I came was the same as that thug and for that I apologise." The orphans all gave an "aww" and one of them shouted out.

"But we wanna see you take on big bro Crow in a duel." Martha spoke to Kain and said.

"Please stay here Crow will be delighted to duel you since you saved us and you're certainly in his league please stay here until he returns consider it thanks for saving us." Kain laughed and said.

"Well if these kids want to see a duel then thats what they're gonna get."

*****Whilst all this was going on something big was happening in neo domino*****

Darc sat shuffling his deck looking through cards he could take out or add to it when the door opened.

"I said no callers." He cried. Through the door came a young woman around 19 or 20. with long black hair wearing a white dress Darc wasn't someone who went on a lot of dates or admired anyone but even he could tell how beautiful this girl was she began to speak.

"I'm sorry Mr.-" Darc interjected.

"My names Darc nothing else." The woman bowed her head and said.

"My apologies my name is Karin Amnell your secretary let me in as this is a cause that may interest you."

"Charity eh?" Dark asked rhetorically. "Well I guess I could give something."

"We are not a charity Darc." The girl said cooly. "But we are an organization one out for the greater good." The girl had caught Darc's intrest.

"I'm listening." He said.

"Well we are a group of people who can extraordinary things and we believe you may be one of us." Darc was taken aback by this how could she have known he hidden it for years- wait no she said might it was possible she didn't.

"Sorry but you have the wrong person I don't even believe in duel spirits." Darc replied.

"I never mentioned anything about duel spirits." The woman in the white. dress said. "So are you lying.

"NO!" yelled Darc. Karin reached into her dress and brought out a duel disk.

"The truth always comes out in a duel." Karin said

"Fine and you'll see that you're wrong. Darc replied.

*1 Kain is named after Kain highwind of final fantasy four (obviously you know where his last name comes from) who is a dragoon like some of the characters in his deck and dragoons are spear users in case you did not know.

_Kain here to tell you about the next chapter where Darc duels. KARIN! Damn I wonder how she's doing then again she probably hates my guts now but I never wanted to hurt her even guess everybody back home hates my guts now. Will Darc win? To find out read the next chapter of Yugioh 5D's Zakara chronicles Truth of existence._

f-hero Richard

attribute wind

level 3

warrior/effect

1200 atk 900 def

remove 1exp counter from this monster then remove it from play on your next standbye phase return this monster to your field and destroy one monster on your opponents field. (max exp 4)

f-hero terra

attribute earth

level 2

spellcaster/effect

900 atk 200 def

whenever a spell or trap card is activated add two exp counters to this monster (max 6)

insignia of the fallen

trap

when this card is activated remove from play one f-hero monster from your deck and place one exp counter on one monster on the field for each 500 atk points of the removed monster.

f-hero cecil paladin exp 5

level 7

light attribute

warrior/effect

2100 atk 3000 def

while this monster is on the field no other f-hero monster can be chosen as an attack target

sparring

spell/continuous

while this card is face up on the field place one exp counter on every monster on the field during each of your standby phases.

f-hero zidane

level 3

attribute water

warrior/effect

1000 atk 1500 def

once per turn give up 500atk to add one exp counter to a monster on the field. (max exp counters 3)

f-hero cecil dark knight

level 4

dark attribute

warrior/effect

1900 atk 700 def

when this monster is summoned it gains one exp counter for every f-hero monster on the field (max 5).

f-hero kimari

level 7

attribute water

beast-warrior/effect

2700 atk 2000 def

remove all exp counters from your side of the field reduce the atk of an opponents monsters by 500 for each counter removed. (max exp 8)

comrade of the defeated

spell

select one f-hero monster on the field it gains one exp counter for every f-hero monster in your graveyard.

f-hero Cloud grunt

level 3

fire attribute

warrior/effect

1400 atk 1000 def

add one counter to this monster every time it destroys a monster (max 8) this monster gains 100 atk for every exp counter on it.

knowledge of the veteran

trap

pay half your life points select one f-hero monster on the field the chosen monsters exp counters become its maximum. the chosen monster is destroyed at the end of this turn.

f-hero cloud first class exp 8

level 10

fire attribute

warrior/effect/

2900 atk 3000 def

when this monster is summoned place 3 exp counters on any number of f-hero monster.

this monster gains 300 atk for every exp counter on the field.

How limit summoning works.

When a monster on the field has the required number of exp counters or more it can be tribute to summon a limit monster from the extra deck pretty simple really also all limit monsters max exp is 12 but there will never be a limit monster who requires more than 8 exp this rule must be enforced if you plan to create your own limit monster's and if you do plan to create your own message me and tell me just so I can check them out also feel free to use the f-heroes in a fic.


	3. Truth of existence

3. Truth of existence

The woman in the white dress Karin made the first draw.

"I play two cards face down and end my turn. Two reversed cards appeared on Karins field. Darc grunted as he made his draw.

"I activate my set eye of truth and bad reaction to simochi so now every standby phase you reveal your hand and thanks to simochi rather than gaining one thousand points for each spell card you lose it so reveal your hand. Darc obliged and in his hand were gundam kyrios, svms-01 union flag, battle tuned, gn beam sabers v2, widespread ruin and magnet force. "hmm two spells so you take two thousand damage." Karin said calmly to a snarling Darc

"I summon gundam kyrios and now I play three cards face down and attack you directly whos attack is doubled when he attacks." (800 atk not doubled)

Darc(6000 lp)Karin (6400 lp)

Karin drew a card and said "I play the pillager so now I look at your hand and select one card from it and add that card to my hand." Remaining Darcs hand was svms-01 union flag and widespread ruin. "I choose widespread ruin and now I play starblast so I reduce my lifepoints by five hundred for each level i reduce a monster and I reduce my life points by one thousand to normal summon my castle gate in defence mode."(2400 def) On Karins field appeared a large castle that's doors were sealed closed. Karin ended her turn and Darc started his.

Darc(6000 lp)Karin (5400 lp)

Then revealed his hand his union flag remained but beside it was a spell card limiter removal and the large ghastly arms from bad reaction to simochi grabbed his throat reducing his life points by a further one thousand. "Now I activate my face down beam sabers v2 and equip it to my Kyrios so heres how it works I give up life points and he gains attack point equal to how much I lost I'll give up one thousand and attack your castle gate go kyrios. The large humanoid castle was blown from the field as Darc ended his turn.

Darc(4000 lp)Karin (5400 lp)

Karin made a draw and said. "I play cup of ace now I flip a coin if it comes out heads I draw two cards otherwise you do." A large coin appeared on the centre of the field and flipped then it hit the field with a heads so Karin made two draws. "I play my ritual spell black illusion ritual." Darc eyed the card in shock and cried.

"Wait that can't be there was only one copy of that card and it belonged to Pegasus." Karin remained calm and replied.

"Yes Darc but after his death this card was put up for auction and our organization managed to get a hold of not only this card but the monster I am summoning relinquished." The strange spell caster with a golden eye on a spherical head appeared on the field. (0atk)"Now I can equip my monster with one on your field now I can attack you direct-." Karin was about to attack however a voice over Darcs radio said.

"Sir the director is here to see you." Karin deactivated her duel disk and handed Darc a card perhaps this will help you find what you need I will take my leave now." As Karin waled out the door she passed the new director the former secretary of Jack Atlus Mikage Sigari. As the mysterious woman left Darc looked down at the card she had given him it was old and as such the name of it had faded but the image art was what amazed him it showeda king being dethrone by a commoner from behind while two champions fought in the arena he took meaning from it.

"So." Darc thought. "I have to be dethroned by a satellite who I would normally overlook well then I must make sure no one is over looked."

*****The next day in Satellite*****

Kain had met Crow and Yusei Fudo but he had not duelled them as they had seen something that caught there eye.

"The world first open door tournament that anyone may enter if they qualify no fee required." Kain read from the poster. "Sounds interesting but there's a problem qualifying is tomorrow so we would need tonight to work in our decks so no duel tonight." Yusei had a plan and he intended to share it.

"Well tomorrow is qualifying so I say we all qualify and we have our match at the Red Star tournament." Crow and Kain nodded in agreement. Kain walked towards the small building he had called home for the past two weeks contemplating on this tournament but not before he bumped into a familiar face. Kain recognised the girl instantly and he asked.

"Karin is is it really you?" The woman in white nodded. "So how have you been."  
"There isn't much time I need to take you back with me." Karin replied. Kain shook his head and said.

"I'm not going back not ever since I found out the truth." Karin turned around and said.

"Then I guess we meet at the tournament if Ryden doesn't find and kill you first." Kain put his hand on the white clad woman's shoulder and said.

"Wait you can stay here with me safe from the organization." Kain paused and finished with. "I would have brought you and Ryden with me had I got the chance before." Karin shook her head and whispered.

"I swore to this cause and when a confessor swears to a cause she must stick by it or pay the ultimate penalty." Kain knew he could do nothing but watch his childhood friend walk away he was powerless to stop her yet he knew she would not tell Ryden or the organization of his location.

"We'll duel at the tournament." Thought Kain. Kain knew what Karin was. A confessor one blessed with the power to always know if a person was lying and to control any living being through causing pure love obsession. However when a confessor commits to a path the gods who protect them bless this and if they stray from it the penalty is a loss of one's powers and sometimes.

"Death." Kain whispered to himself. However if a confessor were unable to continue down their path then the gods would remove the burden from them.

"Seems like she still retains some feelings for you." At Kains side was F-hero Cloud in his first class attire. Kain looked at Cloud and said.

"She is true to her cause till the very end and she will not stray from it but she is not loyal however if I were to rejoin the organization she would feel that I could reinforce that they were doing the right thing." At Kains other side appeared F-hero Cecil in his paladin form he asked.

"Why doesn't she just confess you?" Kain looked at the floor.

"She dislikes using her power unless it serves a great purpose and she would not use it on me as she wants to feel that it's my true feeling but even if I did rejoin her powers would let her know I was lying I can't go back not after I found out the truth." Kain stopped and moved to his next point. "Still if they wanted me dead why did they send Karin, Ryden I can understand but Karin?" Cloud responded by saying.

""They must want you to reenlist or they know she's the perfect scapegoat for anything that happens to you."

"Guess so then I guess when the Red star tournament comes up I beat her in a duel so that she's unable to continue her mission since she can't win so she can leave the organization and she won't be bound by their shackles any longer." Kain said.

_I Darc really hate you readers and I am not going to tell you to read the next chapter cause I'm not in it! It's all about that psychic girl but wait you would have to read to know if I was in the chapter after that fine then read the next chapter Rose of Arcadia just for the preview!_


End file.
